Valentine's Day
by Hilly Sparrow
Summary: Bella et Edward sont ensemble depuis deux semaines quand le jour de la St Valentin arrive. Il semblerait que Bella n'est pas tout dit à Edward. One-Shot. All Humans


**Voilà la toute nouvelle OS que je vous ai concocté. EN espérant que ça vous plaise! **

**xoxo**

* * *

**POV Edward :**

Je sortais avec cette sirène depuis deux semaines maintenant. Deux semaines que j'avais osé aller la voir. Mes meilleurs amis, Emmett et Jasper n'y croyaient toujours pas, eux non plus.

Depuis ma relation (plus que foireuse) avec Tanya, la fille d'un ancien associé de mon père.

Probablement la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Avec Bella, tout était si différent. Elle est spontanée, elle vit sa vie au jour le jour, ne s'inquiétant absolument pas de ce que le lendemain lui réservait. Comme elle ne cessait de me le dire pendant les moments où je ruminais le passé : « Vis comme c'était le dernier jour de ta vie ». Elle avait appris ça de sa mère. Celle ci était décédé quand elle était très jeune d'une tumeur au cerveau si je me souvenais bien de cette conversation. Depuis Bella avait décidé que ,chaque jour pouvant être le dernier, ça ne valait pas la peine de se ruiner la vie à planifier. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents.

Mais Tanya c'était autre chose. Elle était sérieuse et travaillait souvent, tout le temps même. Elle n'était pas disponible pour les moments improvisés. Je me demande même si pendant nos 5 ans de relation on n'avait pas planifié les jours où nous ferions l'amour. Son désir plus qu'accru de planification stressait tout le monde y comprit moi. Alors quand elle a commençait à prévoir un mariage dans l'année (au mois de juin au Plaza avec je ne sais plus quelle organisatrice très célèbre) allant jusqu'à planifier sa propre grossesse quelques mois plus tard (elle avait déjà pris contact avec différents médecins), j'ai tout lâché. Mon job (de rêves?), ma voiture (celle que je m'étais acheté avec mon tout premier salaire) et mon appartement en plein Central Park.

Cinq heures plus tard j'avais atterri dans l'aéroport de Los Angeles, valises en main. J'étais allé chez un marchand de journaux, lui achetant une demi douzaine de journaux locaux. J'avais rejoint le premier hôtel disponible dans la ville et j'avais épluché les petites annonces de boulot. J'entourais tout ce qui était susceptible de fonctionner. Je devais me trouver un job pour pouvoir m'installer ici. Sur toutes les annonces j'avais eu un rendez vous pour un entretien. La semaine suivante. Et j'avais été engagé comme coursier dans une agence de management (celle d'un des footballeurs que j'admirais même!). Alors certes c'était bien en dessous de la place que j'avais à New York dans l'entreprise de mon père. Mais je reconnaissais que jusque là, j'avais tout eu facilement, tout m'avait été donné.

Pour la première fois j'avais obtenu quelque chose par moi même et ça, c'était important. Finalement ce changement était bon pour moi

Mais toute cette histoire c'était il y a sept mois. Sept mois que j'avais vu Bella pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, une fille m'avait subjugué. Rien ne la définissait vraiment mais tout se rapportait à elle.

Ce premier jour de travail elle m'avait souri comme l'aurait fait ma mère. Elle s'était présenté rapidement et elle était reparti. Et elle n'avait plus quitté mon esprit.

Je n'avais pas osé jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et quand je partais monter le courrier dans les bureaux, je comptais bien lui demander de sortir avec moi.

_**Flashback :**_

Je montais dans les bureaux pour aller distribuer le courrier, j'avais fait tous les bureaux pour finir avec celui de Paula Fuller, la crème de la crème des managers apparemment et Bella était son assistante. C'est à elle que je donnais le courrier de Paula en général. Comme d'habitude on entendait son rire du bout du couloir. Déjà mon cœur se réchauffait. Lettres et colis fusaient dans chaque bureau quand enfin j'arrivais à celui de Bella.

Elle souriait comme à son habitude quand j'arrivais.

-_Du courrier pour la vilaine sorcière ? _Dit elle en blaguant.

-_Le ministre lui jalouse la pile ! Tiens_, dis je en lui tendant la bannette où se trouvait toutes les lettres de la dite « sorcière ».

Elle consultait vite fait les lettres et retourna à son travail. Allez Ed, perds pas ton courage demande lui.

-_Euh Bella ?_

_-Oui ? Il manque quelque chose ?_ Dit elle étonnée que je sois encore là.

-_Non je... je me demandais si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir._

_-Oh..._ elle parut surprise.

Je commençais à partir, ça sentait le non à plein nez, j'avais bien compris le message.

-_Edward !_ Cria Bella en me courant après.

Je me retournais et je la regardais venir à moi.

-_Edward, je serais heureuse de dîner avec toi ce soir,_ me répondit elle en souriant. J_e dois juste appeler Charlie mais je serais très contente que tu m'emmènes dîner._

_-Charlie ?_ Dis je étonné.

_-Mon père_, dit elle en souriant. J_'avais promis de me connecter sur Skype ce soir mais je lui dirais qu'on fera ça demain. Depuis le temps qu'il me demande de plus sortir._

_-Je passe te prendre à 19h ?_

_-Je t'envoie mon adresse, merci Edward._

Je le souriais et repartis limite en sautillant dans les bureaux en bas. Ma journée ne pouvait pas aussi bien commencer !

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Et depuis ce n'était que bonheur. Bien sûr ça ne faisait que 2 semaines qu'on était ensemble mais c'était quand même quelque chose. Avoir Bella dans sa vie c'est comme... une fiesta qui ne s'arrête jamais. Chaque jour a son lot de surprise et je suis pressé à chaque fois d'arriver aux bureaux pour la voir.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial. La Saint-Valentin. La dernière fois c'était avec Tanya. On avait dîner dans un restaurant chic. À ne parler que boulot bien sûr et je vous laisse imaginer comment avait été la nuit. Déprimante. Elle avait passé sa nuit en train de travailler sur un dossier pour le bureau. Encore.

Avec Bella, je sentais que ce serais radicalement différent. J'avais entendu dire qu'il y aurait une projection d'un vieux film romantique au Hollywood Forever Cemetery. J'avais acheté des billets et j'avais prévu un petit resto avant. Cette soirée serait parfaite.

Je me réveillais enfin quand je sentis un corps menu sur moi et un bruit d'appareil photo retentir.

**POV Bella **:

J'étais réveillé depuis 30 minutes déjà, dans les bras de mon tout nouveau petit copain. Edward était si adorable. Mike s'était foutu de moi, Eric ne valait pas mieux mais Edward, c'était tout autre chose.

Il semblait gêné en permanence et timide mais ça le rendait tellement adorable. Edward était adorable. Mon père semblait l'apprécier enfin du moins l'image que je lui en peignais. Selon lui, Edward était bon pour moi, je semblais de bonne humeur en permanence et pour reprendre ses dires « comme si tu vivais au pays des bisounours 24h/24 ». Peut être que c'était vrai finalement mais je me sentais tellement bien.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, avec mon vieil appareil photo Polaroid et je prenais des photos de lui. J'aimais ça alors que lui en avait horreur. Ça le faisait râler à chaque fois mais moi ça me faisait rire. Au final, il en riait toujours lui aussi.

Une fois mon troisième cliché prit, il se réveilla.

-_Tu prends encore des photos pendant que je dors... _grogna-t-il en se mettant l'oreiller sur le visage.

-_Au moins quand tu dors je t'entends pas râler. Allez c'est marrant. C'est les photos instantanées les plus réussies. Elles dépeignent nos vies plus que n'importe quelle photo,_ argumentais-je.

-_Tu sais que j'ai horreur d'être pris en photo._

_-Et moi j'adore ça _! Dis je en déposant un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Je savais pertinemment que ce geste allait régler nos conflits dans la seconde. Et ce fut le cas. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il souriait, les yeux toujours fermés.

_-Tu es diabolique Bella _! Dit il en riant.

J'entendis mon portable sonné. Oh non pitié par CETTE sonnerie ! Je courrais partout en cherchant ma jupe crayon et mon t-shirt gris. J'enfilais ma veste, pris mon sac et mon casque et partis.

-_Excuse je dois y aller ! À plus tard ! Bye !_

Et cette fichue sonnerie qui continuait de raisonner ! Je descendais les marches en courant pour arriver à mon scooter et prendre l'appel. Je me calais derrière un camion de livraison sur le trottoir et répondais au téléphone.

-_(accent russe) Rhooooooouuu, Pupuce n'est pas très contente qué tu appelles si tôt. Ma colocataire vient juste dé rentrer... peut être qu'on pourrait sé faire un plan à trois..._

Une bonne femme qui promenait son chien écoutait ce que je disais et s'approcha de moi.

_-Donnez moi 5 min je peux m'habiller si vous voulez._

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-_Pupuce doit partir,_ dis je toujours avec mon accent russe. _Bye rhoooooooouuuuu ! Votre communication sera facturé sous Divertissement autre,_ dis je en me bouchant le nez pour imiter un standard.

Non de dieu, cette journée allait être horrible !

**POV Edward : **

Elle m'avait laissé en plan, là. Des fois je ne la comprenais pas... Bref je la verrais dans une petite heure au travail. D'ailleurs il voudrait mieux que je me prépare.

1h plus tard j'avais encore mon chariot entre les mains, rempli de courrier à distribuer dans les différents bureaux. D'ailleurs ils étaient plutôt désert aujourd'hui, puis me revint en mémoire qu'aujourd'hui nous étions la Saint-Valentin. La plupart avait pris leur journée pour la passer avec leur bien aimé(e).

J'arrivais finalement au bureau de Bella, elle était en train de clôturer des dossiers avant de les ranger aux archives (ce qui faisait aussi parti de mes qualifications. J'avais le droit d'amener le courrier et de rediriger de vieux dossiers dans les archives.). Je m'approchais de son bureau et lui offris un joli sourire (du moins je crois?) quand elle releva la tête.

-_Pile à l'heure, _dit elle enjouée._ Des lettres pour la sorcière ?_

_-Comme d'habitude !_ Répondis je en blaguant.

Je lui tendais le petit tas de lettres adressé à Paula.

_-Dis voir, je peux te donner ces dossiers pour les archives ?_ Me demanda-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

-_Bien sûr, donne moi ça._

Je prenais les dossiers qu'elle me tendait et les caler sur la tablette de mon chariot.

-_Dis voir Bella,_ commençais je.

-_Oui ?_

_-Je... enfin tu sais aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin. Je sais que ça fait que 2 semaines qu'on est ensemble mais... enfin ça te dirait qu'on aille au restaurant et ensuite y'a un vieux film d'amour qui est projeté au Hollywood Forever Cemetery, on pourrait y aller. Enfin j'ai déjà les places._

_-ça me ferait très plaisir Edward. J'adore les vieux films d'amour, dit elle en rougissant un peu._

_-On se retrouve au restaurant ? Providence sur Melrose ? 19H ?_

_-D'accord j'y serais. J'ai hâte,_ me dit elle en souriant.

Et je suis reparti fièrement avec mon chariot à courrier, direction les sous sol pour ranger les dossiers aux archives et retourner dans mon quartier, celui des coursiers de l'entreprise.

L'après midi c'était passé sans réel encombre, j'avais débauché à 18h comme d'habitude. J'étais ensuite rentré chez moi pour me doucher me ranger et aller au restaurant.

Armé d'un jean simple, une chemise blanche et d'une veste de costume, j'avais repris ma voiture et j'étais parti sur Melrose rejoindre le restaurant.

_-Bonsoir monsieur, bienvenue au Restaurant Providence ! _Me dit la serveuse à l'entrée.

-_Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Cullen._

Elle consulta son registre et m'installa.

_-Une seconde personne va me rejoindre dans quelques minutes. _

_-Je la dirigerais vers vous. Dois je vous amener quelque chose en attendant?_

_-Rien merci, _lui dit gentiment.

J'attendais à peine 10 minutes que Bella était déjà devant moi. Elle prit place. Elle portait une magnifique robe cintrée bleu électrique et des talons noirs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi jolie ( bien que chaque jour son apparence soit un plaisir pour mes yeux).

_-Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

_-Non t'inquiète pas. _

_-Super, ça va depuis ce matin ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle.

_-Trés bien et toi ? Pas trop emmerdante la sorcière aujourd'hui ?_

_-Pas outre mesure dirons nous, _dit elle en souriant. _Disons que j'ai eu des journées pires que ça mais y'a eu mieux également. J'ai vraiment hâte de trouver autre chose... ou de me reconvertir. Parfois ce boulot m'étouffe._

_-C'était pas ta vocation de départ ?_

_-Ouh non !_ Dit elle en soupirant. _Disons que je suis arrivé à Los Angeles en touriste. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais 16ans et j'ai péniblement tenu 1 an et demi de plus dans le petit bled où j'habitais. Je suis allé à la fac à Los Angeles pour m'éloigner. Mon père n'a pas toujours compris mais Forks me rappelle tout de ma mère. Et même si j'ai accepté sa mort aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. J'avais besoin d'une coupure franche tu vois. J'avais envie de devenir journaliste alors j'ai fait l'école de journalisme la plus côté de l'état pour avoir mes chances de poursuivre une fois sur le marché du travail. Ça coûte une blinde alors au bout de deux ans j'ai du arrêter parce que j'arrivais plus à suivre financièrement. C'est déjà un miracle d'avoir pu faire 2 ans. Bien sûr pour pouvoir continuer à vivre ici j'ai du chercher du boulot. Et puis l'annonce de Paula est tombé à pic. Certes c'est pas un boulot de rêve, c'est même carrément l'enfer sur Terre mais bon ça paye les factures. Peut être qu'un jour quand j'aurais assez d'argent de côté je pourrais finir l'école de journalisme. Et toi ? Coursier dis moi pas que c'est une vocation,_ dit elle en souriant.

-_Non pas vraiment_, lui répondis-je. _En fait j'ai fait des études de commerce pendant 3 ans et mon père m'a engagé dans son entreprise Cullen Company. J'y ai toujours travaillé, mon ex petite amie y travaillait, mes parents, mes sœurs. C'est une entreprise familiale que mon grand père avait fondée. Import export, commerce international tout ça. J'avais tout, l'appartement en plein Manhattan, un boulot trop bien payé, une voiture de luxe, une fiancée qu'on m'enviait. J'avais vraiment tout. Et puis je me suis lassé. Je me lassais de ma relation avec ma petite amie qui planifiait absolument tout, je me lassais de tout ça. J'ai compris que j'avais toujours tout eu sur un plateau d'argent quoi qu'en dise ma mère. Alors j'ai tout plaqué et je suis venu à Los Angeles avec en tout et pour tout 2 valises. J'ai acheté tous les journaux d'annonce que j'ai pu trouver, je suis allé dans un hotel pendant une semaine et j'ai cherché du boulot. Quand j'ai vu l'annonce pour être coursier, j'ai pas hésité j'y suis allé. De toute façon j'allais pas continuer à vivre dans un hôtel et puis je voulais être indépendant, ne pas avoir à demander de l'aide à mes parents encore une fois. Et me voilà donc coursier dans une agence de management._

_-En gros on a tous les deux galéré quoi... _dit elle en buvant une gorgée d'eau que la serveuse nous avait servi.

-_Ouais..._ soupirais-je. _Des fois j'aimerais revenir à New York. Tu sais pour voir ma famille, mes sœurs me manquent. Cela dit je pense aussi qu'elles m'en veulent d'être parti comme ça..._

_-Peut être pas. Tu ne le sais pas puisque tu ne leur a pas parlé depuis des mois._

_-Pas faux. Mais je les connais. Elles sont têtues, _dis je en souriant, me souvenant de Rose et Alice.

Je regardais Bella, elle semblait dans ses pensées. Puis elle revint à elle et me souriait.

-_Parle moi de tes sœurs. _

_-Rosalie est l'aînée de nous trois. Elle a 2 ans de plus que moi. Célibataire. Elle est très féminine et pourtant elle a un caractère de mec. Elle adore la mécanique, disons que c'est plus un loisir pour elle. On vient d'une famille très aisée et Rosalie a appris à aimer les très belles choses. Disons que la paie d'un mécano ne lui aurait pas suffit pour combler ses envies de shopping. Et puis il y a Alice ma petite sœur. Elle a un an de moins que moi. Mes parents pensaient n'avoir que deux enfants. En plus jusque là ils avaient eu le choix du roi, un garçon et une fille. Et puis Alice est arrivé comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Rose s'occupe des relations clients dans la société et Alice est dans la pub._

_-C'est vraiment une affaire familiale alors._

_-De tous les employés je pense qu'il y en ai beaucoup qui n'est pas un lien de parenté avec ma famille_, dis je en souriant.

Nous rigolions ensemble quand la serveuse vint vers nous pour nous demander si nus avions choisi.

-_Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par les raviolis de foie gras*_, répondit Bella.

-_Très bien et pour vous monsieur ?_

_-La même chose s'il vous plaît. _

_-Très bien, j'envoie votre commande, puis-je vous amener autre chose en attendant ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

-_On prendra une de vos meilleurs bouteilles de vin, rouge._

_-Je vous amène ça._

Et elle repartit comme elle était venu, partant chercher notre bouteille et déposait notre commande à la cuisine. Bella contemplait son verre d'eau. J'aimais pas ce genre de silence, du genre gêné, personne ne sait quoi dire. C'est pesant.

Tout à coup la même sonnerie que ce matin se mit à retentir. Tout à coup le visage de Bella passa par toutes les palettes d'émotion possible mais essentiellement, la surprise, la colère et... une pointe de stress aussi visiblement.

_-Si tu veux bien m'excuser..._ dit elle limite en chuchotant.

Elle se leva et partit dehors. ok... c'était pas franchement la soirée que j'avais en tête.

Et j'ai attendu...

10 minutes...

20 minutes...

une demi heure...

Au bout de trois quarts d'heures je me suis levé et je suis parti la chercher. Je me dirigeais vers la serveuse à la sortie (fallait bien payer l'addition.) et au passage lui demander si elle avait vu Bella. Dehors selon elle.

Alors je suis sorti dans la rue et j'ai découvert Bella avachi sur un banc, le téléphone à l'oreille avec un accent très bizarre...

-_écoute Stanley, Pupuce doit aller se réposer. Tu nous as épuisé chérrri. Oui au revoir rooooouuuu !_

Et elle a raccroché. Ok là elle me faisait flipper. Elle se releva du banc et nous tombions nez à nez.

-_J'imagine que cet appel non plus tu ne pouvais pas le manquer ?_ Dis je légèrement amer.

-_Edward je suis désolé, laisse moi juste t'expliquer !_

_-M'expliquer quoi au juste ! Comment veux tu qu'on soit un couple si on se cache des choses !_

_-L'école de journalisme, mon père n'a jamais pu me l'offrir, j'avais quelques économies mais elles ont vite disparu. J'ai fait un prêt étudiant mais je ne l'ai toujours pas fini de rembourser. Il me fallait un boulot pas encombrant et qui payait bien._

_-Alors t'as choisi de te prostituer ?! _Criais-je.

-_Ce n'est pas de la prostitution ! Je suis animatrice téléphonique... pour adulte. Le soir de la St Valentin c'est la soirée le plus chargé pour ça ! Écoute j'ai un prêt de 100 000$ à rembourser. Mon boulot à l'agence n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une aide ! Si je ne travaillais qu'à l'agence je ne pourrais même pas payer mon loyer et encore manger ! Je t'en prie Edward reste !_

_-Désolé Bella... je suis pas sûr de pouvoir te payer._..

Et je suis reparti sans me retourner.

**POV Bella :**

Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, j'aurais du lui dire depuis le début mais j'avais eu peur. Maintenant il me prenait pour une détraquée qui ferait n'importe quoi pour gagner de l'argent. Ce prêt me bouffait chaque mois. Je me privais de beaucoup pour pouvoir finir de le rembourser.

Je m'effondrais sur le banc. Je voulais pas que ce truc ruine ma vie et pourtant j'avais perdu Edward.

Je rentrais péniblement chez moi, enlevant mes chaussures, cette stupide robe, finissant de me démaquiller. J'enfilais mon pyjama habituel et m'enfonça sous ma couette dans mon lit les larmes aux yeux...

**POV Edward :**

J'étais quand même allé au cinéma en plein air. Je m'étais assis à côté d'un couple de personnes âgées. Ils paraissaient si heureux et amoureux. J'en étais venu à nous imaginer comme ça avec Bella. Finalement je m'étais bien gouré...

-_Vous ne semblez pas entier jeune homme_, me dit l'homme.

-_Disons que j'avais imaginé cette soirée différemment..._

_-Où se trouve votre petite amie ?_

_-Elle m'a caché des choses essentielles... j'imagine que nous ne sommes plus un couple maintenant._

_-Quelque soit les cachotteries si c'est vraiment la femme de votre vie... rien ne devrait vous empêcher de l'aimer. C'est ça l'amour. Il y a des hauts et des bas mais chaque facette vous rend plus fort. Vous vivez ça aujourd'hui vous en rirez dans 10 ans._

_-Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ?_ Le questionnais-je.

-_Ma femme m'a trompé il y a longtemps... j'ai compris que c'était ma faute. Je ne faisais pas assez attention à elle. Je lui ai pardonné et j'ai changé. Aujourd'hui rien ne peut nous détruire. Si ce n'est la mort j'imagine. Quoi que ce soit, pardonnez lui. _

_-Je vais y réfléchir..._

_-Ne perdez pas trop de temps... _

Il me faisait réfléchir... beaucoup trop... Devrais-je pardonner à Bella ? Avais je réagit trop violemment. Elle ne m'avait pas trompé. Elle était juste en galère et elle espérait en sortir au plus vite...

Le film n'était même pas fini que je me levais et je rejoignais l'appartement de Bella. Je montais les escaliers et atterri devant sa porte. Je frappais.

C'est une Bella aux yeux rouges et bouffis qui m'ouvrit.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de moi..._

_-Et j'ai fait une erreur. Je suis allé voir le film et j'ai fait une rencontre qui m'a fait prendre conscience que quelque soit nos erreurs si l'amour est là, il n'y a rien de plus important. Alors je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était stupide et méchant et je me doute bien que si tu pouvais arrêter ce... divertissement, tu le ferais parce que ça ne correspond pas à la Bella que je connais._

Elle ne bougeait pas, n'avait rien dit. Je ne savais pas ce que mon speech de la saint-Valentin lui avait fait...

-_Tu le penses vraiment ?_ Hoqueta-t-elle.

-_Oui... et si être avec toi ça signifie que je serais heureux tous les jours comme je l'ai été depuis deux semaines, alors je veux bien signer pour les années à venir._

Elle sourit, me prit la main pour m'inviter à entrer et elle me sauta dans les bras. Je l'embrassais comme j'aimais le faire, comme je savais qu'elle aimait que je le fasse.

Son téléphone sonna juste à ce moment là et visiblement c'était pas un simple coup de fil.

-_Si tu veux bien m'excuser,_ dit elle en souriant.

Elle prit son téléphone et adopta le fameux accent russe.

-_Dis voir Stanley ! Tu mé déranges pour lé moment, rrappelle plous tard !_

Elle raccrocha et me sauta au coup.

-_Pour le moment je veux juste passer une bonne soirée de la Saint-Valentin avec mon petit ami._

Et nous nous embrassions pour bien commencer notre soirée. Finalement l'homme avait raison tant qu'on s'aime, les erreurs commises par l'autre importe peu.

_*** Providence est vraiment un restaurant qui existe à LA qui se trouve sur Melrose Avenue. De même, le plat figure vraiment sur la carte des dîners. **_

* * *

_**Alors vos avis? à bientôt!**_

_**N'hésitez pas à suivre mon profil, deux nouvelles fictions (peut être OS je ne sais pas encore) sont à venir dans le courant du mois!  
**_


End file.
